dariafandomcom-20200223-history
Love is a Way Too Many Splendored Thing
Love is a Way Too Many Splendored Thing ("An Almanac of Quinn Admirers") was an MTV 'flipbook' run by Quinn, mostly lost to the mists of time. Some people say that you've got to kiss a lot of frogs to find your prince. My philosophy is, stay away from the frogs and concentrate on princes because there's only so much time in the day and you'll have to kiss an awful lot of princes to find the one with a nice castle and not one of those mildewy ones that gives tours to regular people and doesn't have central heating. Here is a flipbook of some of the commoners I may have to consider. if the royalty thing doesn't work out. Quinn's view on her admirers: "COREY Corey was the first guy to ask me out when I arrived in Lawndale. He has a special place in my heart, behind all the other guys who have nicer cars." "ARTIE I'd rather forget about this geek. He drooled on my shoes. And they were suede!" "JOEY, JAMIE, JEFFY These guys are fun to hang out with, except when they are fighting over me, which is even better." "DANNY He bought a lot of long distance phone cards, but how can you take a guy who is such a bad actor seriously?" "PUSH COMES TO LOVE INSTRUCTOR I still can't believe he was lying about that make-out scholarship." "ZETA THETA DA VIDA FRATERNITY They made me their Keg Queen. It's like practice for when I find that prince I was talking about." "RONNIE He's really nice and dependable. Next!" "SKYLER FELDMAN His family owns a boat so he's the perfect match for me…at least until Labor Day." "BOB (STANDS FOR BOY ON BIKE) He was even cuter than Hunk In Honda." "TAYLOR It's not just that his parents have a ski house…they also have a snowmobile." "TOMMY How can you trust someone who is two hours late and can't throw a pebble to save his life?" "CLIFF, OR IS IT CLINT? We're in love and all the rules and regulations in the world can't stop us! No, nothing can keep us apart, except the fact that I gave him a fake phone number." "GARRETT A really sweet guy, especially when he punched that minister in the eye." "MINISTER I still don't understand all that stuff he said about communion." "ETHAN Parting is such sweet sorrow. But not so bad once he finally admitted that I'm cute." "ZACHARY I hear he ran off with Theresa on Junior Five. Good riddance!" "SHAWN Gotta admire a guy who is willing to double date with my sister." "TRAVIS He's a hot hitchhiking cowboy. Reminds me of that guy in the movie with the flying car." "MARCO Warning: Stay away from talcum powder models. It's not worth the heartache! The same goes for cornstarch." "STUART BOBBY Just goes to show, beware of geeks bearing gifts." "DAVID SORENSON I can't believe this guy thought I really liked him when I was just pretending so I'd get a better grade. Really. Why are you looking at me?" Category:Websites